Mako Against Mako
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: RenoxCloud pairing - don't like then don't read it.


"...Cloud?"

Mako blue eyes stared across the 7th Heaven bar, blinking slowly; the blonde swordsman's eyes never leaving the man sitting lazily across his seat. Cloud watched the man speak to the others with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a small glass of Ale in his hand. Cloud wasn't sure why he was experiencing strong feelings towards this man, he was a stubborn slob.

Reno...

"Cloud," Tifa called. "You haven't touched your drink."  
Cloud's head snapped to the barmaid standing behind the counter, "Sorry Tifa? You said something?"  
"I said you haven't touched your drink. Are you feeling alright?" Tifa sighed, a small wiping cloth in her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Cloud slowly turned back to the red head. His eyes slightly widened, Reno was staring back. Cloud couldn't find it in him to turn away; there was something about the lazy annoying red head that made him hold his gaze.

Reno's eyes stared at Cloud like the man was his next prey. Cloud, feeling uneasy, quickly turned back to Tifa.  
The blonde swordsman let go a shaky breath as he ran a finger over the rim his glass of alcohol. He thought that Reno was still gazing at him so he tried to distract himself.  
Hours flew past and it was now closing time for 7th Heaven. Tifa held open the entrance door and Vincent walked past.  
"Will I see you again, Vin?" Tifa asked, brushing back her chocolate locks of hair out of her face.  
"Possibly," And with that the gunslinger walked into the night.  
Cloud was still at the counter in the same bar stool, he hadn't moved for the whole night.  
"Cloud, can you pack up for me?" The blonde heard Tifa call then the sudden slum of the bar door.  
"Sure," Cloud turned slowly to see Tifa locking the door. "Will you be opening tomorrow night?"  
"Maybe, I still feel sick. It shouldn't stop you from doing your deliveries." Tifa brushed her hands on her black skirt.  
"I can stay home..."  
"No, you go and do your deliveries. I will be fine." Tifa smiled at the blonde swordsman and she made her way to the stairs to the second story.  
"Good night, Cloud." Tifa called.  
"Night Tifa,"

Cloud watched Tifa walk up the stairs and out of sight, he sighed while he pushed himself off the bar stool. He walked over to one of the round tables, picked one of the chairs and placed it on the wooden surface. Cloud then paused; he thought there was someone else in the room besides him. The blonde turned away from the table to across the room, he gazed over the rows of chairs.  
"Need help with packing up?"  
Cloud's eyes widened as the voice rang his ears.  
"...It's closing time, Reno." Cloud tired to sound calm.  
"Is it? I haven't noticed."  
Cloud then finally found Reno sitting across the same seat where he has been for the whole night. Reno's lips were curled into a sly smile, his untidy red hair; the V shape of his white shirt exposed his muscled torso. Cloud didn't understand why he felt attracted to him.  
"...How is it that Tifa didn't see you sitting there?" Cloud asked.  
"I'm a Turk. I'm not supposed to be seen when I don't need to be." Reno laughed.  
Cloud ignored him; he went over to another chair and placed it onto the table.  
"On the other hand, you were meant to see me."  
The blonde paused, "What do you mean by that?"  
"The way you were looking at me earlier on. And you can't even look at me now." Reno pointed out.  
"So I kinda thought, maybe you want me to stay just a little bit longer." Reno said removing the cigarette from his mouth and butting it out in an ashtray.  
"You're drunk. Leave." Cloud still had his back turned to the red headed Turk.  
"No I'm not drunk," Reno laughed. "And I'm not leaving."  
Cloud half turned to see the red head, "Do I have to force you?"  
"Maybe. I have always wondered how strong you are." Reno lips curved into another smile.  
"...Go home Reno."  
Cloud then heard a few footsteps coming from behind him. The blonde swordsman was about to turn around,  
"Nah. I think I will stay here for a bit." Reno's voice tickled Cloud's nape.  
Reno's chin landed on Cloud's right shoulder, his warm cheek pressing up against the blonde's. Cloud's heart began beating uncontrollably; he just hoped that the red head couldn't hear. He didn't even realise that his breathing was pacing dramatically.  
"What's wrong, Strife? Why are you suddenly quite?" Reno inquired raising his hand. He placed his palm on the side of Cloud's neck and he curled his fingers around. The blonde stiffened and he caught his breath. Reno's hand was actually warm, very warm.  
"I thought that you would at least shout out another threat for me to leave." Reno breathed against Cloud's ear. He moved his fingers gradually across Cloud's soft neck, running his first finger across his jaw line.  
"Or..." Reno placed his free hand onto Cloud's arm, he slid it down slowly. He moved down to Cloud's hip, he creped his hand over to his crouch. Cloud gasped as he suddenly realised that Reno's hand was incredibly close to his groin. Cloud attempted to slap away Reno's hand but, the red head's tongue curled around his ear. It made him weak.  
"Nn..." Cloud let out between slightly parted lips.  
"You're not even stopping me, you must want this." Reno grinned against the blonde's ear.  
"...Stop it."  
"Not on you're life." Reno roughly bit down on Cloud's ear. "I like the reaction that you are giving me."  
Reno's hand unexpectedly cupped Cloud's groin, the blonde let out a loud gasp.  
"And you are showing a big reaction here too. We have to do something about that."  
"...We?" Cloud breathed out.  
"Yeah, 'we'," Reno's hand began to undo Cloud's belt. The blonde could hear his belt being unbuckled, followed by his pants zipper being unzipped and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Cloud then suddenly felt both of Reno's hands on his shoulders, he felt himself being turned around face to face with the red head. A grin sneaked up the ends of Reno's lips.  
"You look kinda cute with red on your cheeks." Reno laughed.  
Reno then pulled down Cloud's black pants; the blonde's breath was suddenly caught in his throat again.  
"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He watched the red head's expression; he looked calm and collected like he always did. But Cloud didn't feel calm and collected, he felt worried and slightly violated. It was then that Cloud heard the rustle of his pants fall onto his feet, he swallowed hard.  
The red head said nothing but grinned widely, he lowered himself onto his knees. Cloud stared looking horrified towards Reno,  
"You're insane!" Cloud gasped  
"I'm I now?"  
Cloud nearly screamed when he felt Reno's warm mouth wrapped round his erect manhood, Reno's tongue sliding up and down Cloud's shaft. The blonde's hands shacked madly as he placed both of them in Reno's red hair. He pulled and tugged at the red mess of hair and small little moans left his parted pink lips.  
"...S...Stop."  
"Why should I? You are letting out those sexy moans, it's hard to stop." Reno kissed the tip of the head swirling his tongue around it.  
Cloud bit his lip roughly closing his eyes tightly. He wanted Reno to stop but he felt another feeling inside him. A feeling of the red headed Turk to continue pleasuring him.  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes while the feeling of Reno's touch left his aroused shaft. His blue eyes meet Reno's, he could see lust and mischief deep with them.  
"Well, I think that is enough excitement for one night." Reno spoke grinning, placing both his hands on the bar counter trapping Cloud.  
Cloud continued to pant heavily, his eyes half closed and his pink lips parted slightly. He didn't reply, he just stared at the grinning red head.  
"It looks like I better be off then." Reno leaned closer so his lips were brushing against Clouds.  
Cloud then finally found his voice which seemed like forever, "Then go."  
"Ouch, someone wants me to leave that badly?" Reno laughed sliding his hand to wrap around Cloud's erect shaft.  
Cloud gasped bitting his lip again.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Reno spoke quietly with one red eyebrow raised. His had slowly moved up and down Cloud's manhood.  
"...If we continue this, Tifa is going to look for me and the kids are light sleepers." Cloud spoke faintly.  
"Yeah good point, so it looks like we have to continue this some other time." Reno sighed freeing his grip.  
Cloud let out a heavy breath as the air touched his shaft. Reno chuckled lightly.  
"Shouldn't you be going?" Cloud asked finding his voice again.  
Reno then covered his mouth with his, running his tongue over the blonde's bottom lip. Cloud hesitated but then opened his mouth. He let out a moan as Reno run his tongue over his.  
Cloud was the first to pull away, "Just go you stupid Turk."  
Reno laughed turning towards the door.  
"Yeah alright but you better do something about that before you go to bed. I can see it will be a big problem." Reno grinned brightly, opening the door and shutting the door behind him.  
Cloud was now all alone in the bar, his black pants hanging around his ankles and his manhood still erect. He ran a hand over his face after pulling up his pants and redoing them. He then sighed heavily while heading towards his long awaited bed, the thought of Reno returning to continue what just happened in the bar made butterflies in his stomach. 


End file.
